


Of Course

by RosieDae



Series: Chicken Soup for the Soul(mate). [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets her soulmate in the most ridiculous way, Tony discovers mac n' cheese, and Thor somehow knows more Earthly gossip than Darcy even though he spends most of his time in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

Some days were boring in the Tower. Most days they were not. Today was one of those day were it was most definitely not boring.

Jane and Tony were at it with their Science! again, which meant that Darcy had to be on call for snacks and to remind them to pee every once in a while. It was actually quite entertaining, watching them go at it. Usually it meant that the day ended with an explosion or somebody injured, but there were not yet and Darcy was grateful.

She played on her apps a bit, and was ashamed to admit that she still played Flappy Bird even though it had dropped from relevancy years ago. She looked up every once in a while to see what the Danger Duo was up to.

They Danger Duo, as she called them, were trying to figure out a way to communicate between realms so that they could call Thor whenever he was needed. With Jane’s knowledge of space and all that fancy stuff Darcy didn’t understand, and with Tony’s expertise on building technology, they were doing excellently. It looked like they were having trouble keeping the energy needed to send the message stable, and so sparks came out of the giant device in waves. It was a prototype, they said.

“You two better not blow anything up!” Darcy hollered. “I quite enjoy having my body in one piece!”

“Lewis, you know we _never_ blow anything up!” Tony joked.

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Tony. Now, is this thing going to blow up or not? Because I really would like to stay in one piece.”

“It shouldn’t blow up, if you’re really that curious. We’re just having a little trouble containing the energy.” Tony explained.

“Whatever you say, Tony. But for good measure, I think I’m going to sit over here.” Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend.

Jane was too occupied in her Science! to reply to Darcy. She got it.

Darcy moved to the other corner of the labs, sitting on one of the couches. Her skirt rode up her leg, and her words appeared.

_So, Stark blew you up, too?_

It was inevitable. Darcy was going to be blown up by Tony, and apparently her soulmate was, too. At least she knew she would survive. She couldn’t bring herself to be wary of Tony, as hwas just too funny to hate. And how could she hate him? Apparently, Tony blowing her up would bring her to her soulmate.

She traced the letters on her skin, written across her upper right thigh. They were written in a really annoying place, because it meant she couldn’t wear tiny shorts or bikinis; she was just too private with her words. They had been there since she was born, which meant her soulmate was older than she was.

She worried for the first twenty years of her life, though. Her words were faded and cold somehow, and she wondered if that meant that her soulmate was sick or dying. She never told anyone. She tried looking it up to see what it meant, but nothing ever did. One day, when she woke up in the morning, the words were there and darker than she had ever seen them. She wondered what this meant, too, but assumed that it was a good thing. They had been that way ever since.

She got up then, and decided to take a break from sitting in the labs, and maybe get her pals and herself some lunch. Thor was in the kitchen, with three gigantic subs on his plate.

“Thor! I didn’t know you were back from Asgard!” Darcy exclaimed, happily surprised.

“Darcy, my sister! I returned at dawn, did Lady Jane not tell you?” He said, happily smiling at his friend.

“Jane’s too busy with her science right now to remember to tell me these things. She and Tony are working up a storm down in the labs.” Darcy explained, looking in the cabinets for something good to eat.

 _Spongebob Mac n’ Cheese? Sweet!_ She grabbed three boxes and put some water on to boil, and then turned around to Thor.

“So how are things in Asgard?” Darcy asked. “No trouble, I hope?”

“All is well in Asgard, my sister.” Thor said. “I had to discuss some matters with diplomats from another realm, which is never fun.”

“That sounds like a bore.” Darcy commented. “At least you’re back here, now! I never got to show you _Spaceballs!”_

“Well, I shall look forward to watching it with you! When do you think we can watch it?” He asked.

“I can ask everyone if they’re up for watching it tonight! How does that sound?” Darcy suggested, mixing the mac n’ cheese together.

“That sounds like a glorious time! I have not yet seen the team since I returned from Asgard. I have heard wondrous news that Steve is moving into the Tower!” He exclaimed.

“Thor, it literally amazes me how you’re more up to date on all the gossip than I am. And I own a computer.” Darcy laughed. “Well, I have some hungry scientists to feed. See you tonight, bud!”

“Until then, my sister!” He said.

Darcy carefully tiptoed into the labs, trying to make sure that nothing dangerous was happening.

“I’ve got food if you want it!” Darcy hollered.

“Food?!” Tony asked.

“Yes, food.” Darcy said, heading back to the part of the workshop where the Danger Duo was working.

“What is this?! You call this food?” Tony asked.

“It’s called mac n’ cheese. Haven’t you heard of it? Maybe you haven’t, considering all you grew up with was caviar and delicacies from other countries. Just eat it.” Darcy quipped.

Tony eyed the orange creation warily. He gave her a looked that screamed, “ _I will kill you if this is poisonous”,_ and ate Spongebob shaped pasta with a look of disgust on his face. As soon as he processed what he was eating, however, his countenance immediately changed to one of pleasure.

“This is amazing! How have I not discovered this until now!” He said, eating spoonful’s of the stuff. 

“Tony!” A shrill voice shrieked from the back of the labs. “I need help!”

“Shit!” He yelled, dropping the food on the ground and running towards Jane’s yelling.

Darcy put down her tray and ran towards the commotion.

The large contraption that Jane and Tony was building was glowing and radiating heat like there was no tomorrow. Tony and Jane were pressing buttons furiously, wondering where they went wrong. Darcy could do nothing but stand there and feel completely and utterly useless.

That was when the contraption exploded, and everything went black.

* * *

 

Steve had lived his whole life without a mark. The doctors said that he was too sickly and far too small to ever get one. It was all rather sad, really. As he grew up, he watched couples meet each other the first time, and looked at their faces filled with awe and wonderment. He ingrained the memories in his brain, and drew them in his sketchbook when he got home. Sometimes, he was lucky enough to have his sketchbook with him and he would draw it right then and there.

So he had a sketchbook filled with people meeting their soulmate for the very first time, and Steve would never have one. The world was a very unfair place. He wished and yearned for it to come true, but he guessed the Big Man upstairs didn’t like him well enough. He was mad for a while about it, but then decided that since he was useless anyways, he would just sign up for the army. It’s not like there would be anybody waiting for him back home, other than Bucky, but Bucky would be okay without him.

Turned out, Steve was even more useless than he originally though. He knew he was sickly, but he didn’t think he would get turned down from the army. That didn’t stop him from going from attempting to enlist anywhere he possibly could. They all turned him down.

So Steve did what any rational person with a death wish would do. He went around picking fights with people, being the punk he was always destined to be. He fought about things he cared passionately about; the war, treating people fairly, giving women equal opportunities, the usual. This, of course, meant that Steve was usually covered in bruises and cuts from being beat up.

When Dr. Erksine allowed him to enlist, he thought that the world had officially gone crazy. Then when Dr. Erksine offered him to be part of a top-secret super-soldier program, he accepted. One part of him was excited to fight in the war, something he had always dreamed abut, but the other part wondered if his new genetics meant that he would be able to produce a soulmark.

The first thing he did after the experiment was check his body for any markings, but they weren’t there. He reckoned they never would be. He threw himself into being a soldier, and knew that he was destined to die out there on the field, for his country.

Then Bucky died far too soon, and Steve really had nothing to be alive for anymore, so he drove the aircraft into the ice with a sense of pleasure.

When he woke up 70 odd years later, Steve did not expect for there to be words written on his forearm.

_Are you seriously trying to make small talk about being blown up?_

The words were definitely not what he expected. He wondered what weird sort of events led him to get to this very point in time, but for once, he couldn’t complain. Well, actually, he could. He was going to be blown up, apparently, and that didn’t sound too appetizing.

Knowing that he had a soulmate made him look at the world a little differently. He had less of a death wish, now, because he had somebody to stay alive for. He still had a death wish (he was still Captain America), but he was excited to meet this soulmate.

He spent time thinking about what she was like. He assumed she had moxie, considering the words that were written on his right forearm. 

For weeks after he woke up, every time somebody spoke to him for the first time, he felt his heart racing and pounding, thinking that the next person he talked to would be _her._ He was meeting new people left and right, and any person could be _her._ With time, that feeling wore off, and Steve learned to function like normal. And for once, Steve felt like a normal person, walking around the city with words on his arm and waiting patiently to find his girl.

Of course, Steve’s life was never normal. It wasn’t long after he was defrosted that he was being recruited to join of other superheroes, and Steve was glad to meet people as emotionally unstable as him. These people, all so different yet so alike, were the closet Steve had to a family in a long time.

Then D.C. happened and Steve went to search for Bucky. Months and months of searching just for every single lead to stop in a dead end. It wasn’t fair at all, what Bucky was going through. He just wanted to help, but after months of looking, he finally resigned. Bucky would come in his own time, when he was ready, and Steve had finally accepted that.

So Steve went back to NYC and finally accepted Tony’s offer to move into the Tower. It was his first full day back in NYC, and Steve was glad to have a bed and a place that he could call home. Thor mentioned something about watching a movie with everyone, and Steve jumped at the offer, as he was excited to see the people that he had become so close to.

But that was when it happened. There was never a dull moment in the Tower, and Steve should have known that something like this was bound to happen. He was headed down to the labs to say hi to Tony when he heard yelling and saw flashing lights. He ran to the commotion (he had a death wish, remember?) and saw Tony, Thor’s girlfriend, and some girl he had never met near a gigantic _thing_ that was glowing.

And that was when everything went black.

* * *

When Darcy came to, she thought that she was dead. The blinding lights and white walls would do that for you. She groaned and stretched to try to wake up her body, and everything ached as she tried to sit up.

“Shit, what happened?” She said aloud.

“Mr. Stark had a bit of an accident in the labs.” A woman said, and Darcy guessed she was a nurse by the white uniform she had on. Why was everything white?

“Is everyone okay?” Darcy asked worriedly. Was Jane okay? She was right near the contraption when it had exploded.

“Everyone’s fine, but I can’t tell you more about what I know. Legal reasons.” The nurse said, taking down Darcy’s vitals. “Would you like some more pain medication? It says that you’re due right about now.”

“That would be wonderful.” Darcy said.

She was pretty aware of her surroundings now, and could feel the full extent of her injuries. Every single bone in her body ached, and it hurt when she breathed. Her doctor decided to make an appearance then, entering the room.

“Ms. Lewis! I’m glad to see that you’re awake.” She said.

“Am I okay?” Darcy asked. “Everything hurts. What happened?”

“I’m sure that you have many questions, Ms. Lewis. To answer those, yes, you are okay. You have a few fractured ribs and a sprained wrist, but you are otherwise fine and have obtained no life-threatening injuries. Your nurse just gave you pain medication so you should be feeling better soon. It seemed like there was an explosion in the labs that created a force field and repelled anybody within a certain radius of it. We ran some tests and there should be no side effects to the power it was radiating.”

Darcy sighed in relief, and could feel the pain medication kicking in. Before she could even respond to her doctor, she fell asleep. 

* * *

 When Darcy woke up for the second time, she felt a little better. The initial shock of being flung across the room by a force field had worn off, and her injuries were starting to heal. The nurse from earlier was taking her vitals again.

“Hi, kind nurse-lady. Do you think it would be possible if I could get out of this bed and go see Jane? Is that even allowed?” Darcy asked.

“I can ask your doctor to see if that’s possible, but I don’t see why you can’t do that.” She said, leaving the room to ask.

Her doctor walked into the room a minute later.

“Ms. Lewis, I heard from your nurse that you would like to take a stroll to see Jane?” Her doctor asked.

“That is correct. I just want to see if she’s okay. Please let me go see her.” Darcy pleaded.

“I was actually going to suggest that you take a walk around the corridor.  Staying active helps with the healing process. It hurts to sit still for too long.” Her doctor said. “I would get up slow, however. Take it easy and I want you back in this bed in fifteen minutes.”

“Will do! Thanks, Doc.”

It took Darcy a good minute to get out of bed. Her ribs flared up with pain every time she moved, but she had to see Jane. She had to make sure she was okay.

She walked very slowly down the hallway. Going to fast made her ribs hurt and she didn’t want to let her doctor know how much pain she was actually in.

“So, Stark blew you up, too?” A voice behind her asked.

She froze. She started hyperventilating. She looked horrible! She was sure that her hair was greasy by now and that her makeup was all smudged off. Darcy should have known that this was going to happen, though. She knew what her words said and what they meant.

“Are you seriously trying to make small talk about being blown up?” She quipped and turned around to see her supposed soulmate.

Of-freaking-course. Of course Captain America would be her soulmate. She let out a small laugh, which only made her ribs flare up with pain and she winced and grabbed her stomach.

He came running over to her side, being all heroic and too good for words. “Are you okay? He asked worriedly.

She spent a moment trying to catch her breath. “I have a few broken ribs.” She explained. “I’m just trying to go see my best friend. She was in the explosion too.”

“Why don’t we go walk to her room together?” He offered. “I’ll make sure you get there safely.”

“I can get there by myself just fine, but company is always nice. I’m Darcy.” She said, and held out a hand.

“Steve.” He said, taking her small hand into his gigantic, calloused one.

“I hope we don’t keep meeting like this.” Darcy said. “I swear I’m better looking than this.”

“I don’t understand how you could possibly be more beautiful than you are now.” He said honestly. 

“Okay, that’s a lie.” Darcy said, making a funny face. “I look ridiculous in this hospital gown. 

“No more ridiculous than me.” He said, pointing to his own. “I may be a super-soldier, but apparently I still need to get testing for radiation. Anyways, to your friend’s room?” He offered an arm out like a gentleman and Darcy took it.

They walked to Jane’s room, looking completely ridiculous, neither one knowing that their hospital gowns were completely open in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in the span of 24 hours! Wow, you guys are lucky. I just had to get this one out of my system. I have an idea on a fic, but I haven't had the urge to write it yet, so here is another one shot that just came to me.


End file.
